The Different Sides Of Leroy Jethro Gibbs
by Awesomely Anonymous
Summary: We always see stories about the different sides of Jenny, so I thought it would be fun to write one that focuses on Gibbs instead. Hope you guys like it!


_**So this is a filler story for my other two stories that haven't been update in like two months (I'm so sorry!) I'm not gonna give useless excuses though, that's not gonna make anything better. I'll try to update as frequent as possible, but right now, updates will be scarce, so the rough estimation for updates is probably once a month. Sorry, guys! **_

**I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

She knew she had many different sides to her – but she also knew that he too, had different sides of him.

He had explained to her before – the different people inside her and what he called them.

"There's many sides to you, Jen." He had said one night, when they were just lying in bed and had nothing to talk about.

"Mind sharing what you mean about that?" she asked, after a few seconds of silence.

He laughed.

"There's so many different sides of you." He explained. "There's Special Agent Shepard – she's the one who doesn't stray from her partner, and has his or her six at all times. She doesn't like tricks or practical jokes played by other members of the team. She doesn't like making mistakes, and she wants everything done as quickly as possible without breaking any rules. She's completely focussed, and extremely good at doing her job.

"And then there's Director Shepard. She rules her agency like no other can. She's the much developed version of Special Agent Shepard and almost twice as scary. Her agents would do anything to stay on her good side and wouldn't do foolish things. She doesn't let her hair down much and she's a perfectionist – she's also damn good at playing politics.

"Then there's Jen – who's almost the opposite. Jen loves having fun and letting loose, and she doesn't mind it when her co-workers play the fool with her – as long as she isn't the target. She's witty, sharp and very smart, and can reply to any insult with another almost immediately. She's extremely beautiful, a killer in heels, a great actress and she can seduce every man that walks by with just a look. She's a she-devil with a wicked smirk and a killer glare.

"Then there's Jenny – she's the most compassionate, loving person that you'll ever meet. She understands that mistakes are unavoidable. You wouldn't want to make enemies with her because she'll tear you down in the nicest way possible. If you are her friend, then you're extremely lucky because she will protect you from any danger that is coming. She's extremely protective of the people she loves, and would do anything for them. If she loves you, she loves you with all her heart and nothing's gonna change that. She puts Jen on as a façade to protect her, but lets it down when appropriate. She's the part of you I love the most." He said, hugging her tightly.

She smiled at the memory, but was brought sharply back to reality when her office door opened harshly, banging against the wall and rebounding at the force, slamming itself shut with a loud noise.

She looked at the culprit causing her disturbance and found it to be the very person she was thinking about.

"Jethro," she greeted him.

"You wanted to see me, Director?"

She remembered calling him up, but she had forgotten exactly why she did. She tilted her head and smirked, an idea forming in her head.

"I was just thinking about that night when you explained the different sides of me." She said, standing up and walking around her desk to him. "You know, there are different sides to you, too."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Care to share?"

"Well," she said, biting her lip and making him wonder if it was Jen or Jenny talking. "First, there's Special Agent Gibbs, who's a pain in the ass and has a set of rules to follow – rules he teaches to his team of agents. He doesn't go by the book and, annoyingly, he doesn't listen to other people. He has an issue with authority and despises politics and politicians. He doesn't do much talking and prefers not to talk at all. He's a hard-ass, and he doesn't care what other people think or say about him, and that's what makes the second B in his name stand for bastard.

"And then there's Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who's known for his ability to charm women with his eyes and smile, and also known for his list of ex-wives. He's a heartbreaker and though the best of us know that he's dangerous, we go ahead and date him anyway." Said Jenny, rolling her eyes and sighing, confirming the fact that it was Jen talking.

"And then there's Jethro – he cares endlessly for the people he loves. His chivalry will sweep you off your feet and will make you swoon for him. He's a sweetheart, extremely considerate and you won't even notice that the 'b' in his last name stands for bastard. He wouldn't ever hurt the people he considered family – at least not on purpose – and everything he does is out of love and care. If he was hurt, he wouldn't say anything to alarm the people who care about him. But if the people he cares about was hurt, he'll do his best to be there and also catch the people who hurt his family. And if you're someone he loves, then you're extremely lucky because he will love you like no other. Though he does have his moments, he'll still love you even though you've made terrible mistakes – and _that's _the part of you I love the most." She finished softly, stopping in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled, kissing her softly.

* * *

**_It's a bit short, my apologies for that. But I thought it would be fun to write some thing like this since we so often see fics about the different sides of Jenny. I do know that the characters are really OOC, especially Gibbs, but I had no other ideas about how to write it. My idea factory is kinda rusty now, but it's getting fixed._**

**_Don't worry guys, I'm still updating my other stories, The Extended Family and On The Job - I've already got half a chapter written for each story. The next update is for TEF, so look out for that :)_**

**_By the way, TEF is coming to an end soon - there's about three chapters more (including the epilogue, which is two parts). So please don't be surprised when I end it.  
_**

**_Don't forget to review and thanks in advance for the reviews and favourites and follows!_**

**_\- Natalia._**


End file.
